


Kongwai Tao Plays Neko Atsume and Everybody Dies

by phalarope (mniotilta)



Category: Tales of Innocence, ねこあつめ | Neko Atsume: Kitty Collector
Genre: Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mniotilta/pseuds/phalarope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title sums it up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kongwai Tao Plays Neko Atsume and Everybody Dies

**Author's Note:**

> AU where suddenly there's cell phones??? I guess?? Also I've never played Innocence R and it's been a long time since I've played Innocence (and I've only played it once) so idk how OOC this is. It's OOC anyway but whatever. I wrote this in like an hour and I'm not checking if i made any grammar/spelling errors I really don't care.
> 
> I've always used Ruca>Luca and Iria>Ilia so yeah?? That's what I used.
> 
> I guess?? Innocence R spoilers for QQ/Kongwai's relationship/goals etc? but not really?? I don't know.
> 
> This is dedicated to the AO3 user Yboiveth, a notable Kongwai lover and a true writing inspiration.

It was an innocent comment from Ruca.  
  
“My classmates, they play this cat game, I think you might like it?” Unsure, hesitant, as Ruca scratched the back of his head and dug circles in the dirt with his foot. He only glanced at Kongwai once, at the end of his sentence, to judge his reaction before darting his eyes away to the ground again. “I mean, I-I've never played it, so I don't know, but, you like cats, so, maybe, yeah.”  
  
Kongwai dug his nose out of his newly acquired tome, smiling, but distant.  
  
“Oh? And what is it called?”  
  
“Neko Atsume...”  
  
“Maybe I'll take a look sometime.”  
  
Those words were fluid and slow, and Ruca was unsure whether or not Kongwai really meant that, but he smiled anyway and hurried off to help Ricardo unpack their supplies.  
  
\--------  
  
The silence of the outside night was comforting to Kongwai and it reminded him of home. The inn window, cracked open, let in a nice breeze that contrasted the stillness of the room. Low on funds and only able to afford a room with two beds (Ruca, Spada, and Iria piled into one while Hermana nested between Ange and Ricardo), QQ and Kongwai volunteered to sleep on the wooden floor. She, the only other person awake, sat across the room from him with her back to the wall, polishing her spear in the dim light and exchanging malicious glares with him every time their gaze wandered to each other. QQ stuck out her tongue and grimaced, mocking him, Kongwai ignored her, simply smiling and lying down.  
  
But it was one of those nights where sleep didn't come easy, elusive and far off as the stars shining overhead. So after an hour of trying to lull himself to rest, he gave up, gracefully bringing himself to his feet and walking in the direction of the door.  
  
“Where are you going?” QQ growled him in Triverse, she still awake.  
  
“Nowhere in particular,” he whispered back, closing the door behind him without a sound.  
  
\--------  
  
The great thing about human civilization is that the shelter and discarded food attract vermin, which in turn attracts cats. And fortunately for Kongwai, cats seemed to magnetically attract themselves towards him. They understood him and sought him out, mewing loudly and circling around his feet as if they had known him all their lives. Spada had jokingly called him the cat whisperer on multiple occasions but the title was accurate.  
  
But he had no such luck tonight attracting any kind of feline. He wandered from street to street, but there were no strays to be found and no housecats pushed back the curtains to peer out their windows to look at him. Unusual, disappointing, and then he remembered what Ruca had said told him.  
  
He took out his phone, typed in the name, and downloaded.  
  
Kongwai was hooked the moment the first cat showed up.  
  
\--------  
  
“Look, I'm not sayin' anything bad about it,” Spada whispered, “but he's been different, ya know? Just absorbed into that little game.”  
  
“I'm glad he likes it, he seems happier?”  
  
“Ruca, no, you go this all wrong,” he shook his head. “He's not happier, he's just, like, weirder now.”  
  
“He's always been a weirdo,” Iria scoffed loudly, waving the kitchen knife she was using to chop vegetables with in the air. “Kongwai's just strange!”  
  
“Keep your voice down!”  
  
“He'll hear us!”  
  
“You guys are so fearful, geez! Just look at him over there, he hasn't move a bit since we set up camp and Hermana has been trying to provoke him this whole time but he's not even paying attention to her. There's no way he's going to care what we're sayin' about him.”

“Man, I don't know,” Spada stretched a little before adding more kindling to the fire. “I just got a bad feeling about this.”  
  
\--------  
  
Ricardo only approached him once about this.  
  
“I would appreciate it if you turned that music down on the game. Hearing the same clip on loop for days is getting obnoxious.”  
  
Kongwai looked him dead in the eye and made it even louder.  
  
\--------  
  
Kongwai shook Spada awake.  
  
“Hey, Spada. Hey, wake up.”  
  
“Nng, what…?”  
  
Kongwai held the phone up to his face.  
  
“This one is called Socks, look how cute.”  
  
“Kongwai it's like, two in the morning.”  
  
“I love Socks.”  
  
“Great, whatever,” and he rolled back over, slamming a pillow over his ears as Kongwai continued to gush aloud about his favorite cats.  
  
\--------  
  
“Hey,” Hermana placed her hands on her hips, “ya were the last person with the coinpurse, yeah?”  
  
“Correct.”  
  
“Did you buy somethin'? Because we're missing a lot of money.”  
  
“Yeah,” the sound of the in-game photography shutter filled the pause in between, “I bought some gold fish with it so I could finally get Lady Meow Meow to come visit me.”  
  
“I dunno what we're gonna do with you.”  
  
\--------  
  
“This is getting out of control,” Ricardo muttered as he fired a shot, standing next to Kongwai who was casting a spell with his book in one hand and tapping away at his phone screen on the other, aiming the spell completely wrong and firing at Spada instead of the enemy.  
  
“Kongwai!” Iria yelled, dragging Spada's limp body to safety, “You gotta help, we can't heal fast enough, we're going to lose! Pay attention and stop playing that shitty cat game! You nearly killed Spada!”  
  
“If you're just going to yell at me I'm just going to no longer participate,” and Kongwai dropped his book and walked off the battlefield, completely absorbed in Neko Astume. The screams of his comrades no longer reached him.  
  
There was only Marshmallow, the cutest cat in the world.  
  
\--------  
  
The entire party, excluding QQ and himself, had died in that battle, but Kongwai no longer cared. QQ followed him as he wandered from place to place aimlessly, spending hours listening to the same looped music and stroking the screen, whispering to his beautiful cat collection. It was fun for a while, taunting him and seeing how far Kongwai had fallen, but after a while that lost its charm and QQ had had enough.  
  
“I should be glad that you're majorly failing your mission, but this is just a bummer.”  
  
“You just don't understand, QQ, these cats are the most important thing I've ever been given in my life.”  
  
“Listen,” she said, putting her spear up against his stomach, “I'm going to kill you.”  
  
“That's nice.” he purred. “Do you see what Pickles is doing? It's hilarious.”  
  
“URGH! There's no fun in trying to kill you if you're not even going to fight back! I'm going back home, whatever, have fun being stuck in this decaying world for all eternity! Come find me when you start playing a decent phone game, like, I don't know Love Live!”  
  
“L O V E    L I V E    I S    G A R B A G E,” Kongwai shouted, casting a spell out of nowhere and killing her too, leaving Kongwai to live out his entire life alone, playing Neko Atsume the end.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I have never played love live and I am certain it isn't garbage. I only play neko atsume though idk anything about love live really.
> 
> I promise I'll write actual serious Innocence fanfic sometime but i've been laughing at this idea for an entire day now so yeah.


End file.
